Black Veil Brides
' Black Veil Brides' is an American rock band formed in 2006 in Cincinnati, Ohio. The group is composed of Andrew Biersack (Who used to be known as Andy Six) (vocals), Ashley Purdy (bass, backing vocals), Jake Pitts (lead guitar), Jeremy Ferguson ("Jinxx") (guitar, violin, piano) and Christian Mora ("Christian Coma") (drums). Currently signed to the label Universal Republic, the band's debut album, We Stitch These Wounds came out on Standby Records and was released in July 2010 and sold nearly 11,000 copies in its first week, ranking at #36 on the Billboard Top 200 chart, and #1 on the Billboard Independent chart.[1][2][3] Black Veil Brides are known for their distinct appearance, mainly being inspired by Kiss' and Motley Crue's infamous stage persona as well as numerous 1980s glam metal acts. History Formation Black Veil Brides, originally called "Biersack," was started in 2006 when singer Andy Six, guitarist Johnny Herold, and bassist Phil Cenedella began playing together in Delhi, Ohio. After a year or so of playing at Six's house and uploading songs to their Myspace profile, Six, Cendella and Herold came together with guitarist Nate Shipp and drummer Chris "Craven" Riesenberg to form the first official version of "Black Veil Brides". In 2007, Black Veil Brides placed 2nd in the Cincinnati "Battle of the Bands" at Bogarts. During the formation time, Biersack also had a YouTube channel uploading videos. Black Veil Brides is commonly abbreviated as "BVB" ''We Stitch These Wounds'' (2009-2011) Black Veil Brides signed in September 2009 with Standby Records.[4] The writing process for a tour and a record began immediately. In December 2009, the band embarked on their first US tour entitled "On Leather Wings".[5] The debut album We Stitch These Wounds was released July 20, 2010 on the independent Standby Records label. It sold nearly 11,000 copies in its first week and reached #36 on the Billboard Top 200 chart, and #1 on the Billboard Independent chart. The Black Veil Brides supported the Murderdolls in the God Save The Scream Tour 2011. ''Events and Set the World on Fire (2011-present) Black Veil Brides supported the Murderdolls in the "God Save The Scream Tour" 2011 and also toured America on the AP Tour from March 18 to May 6.[7] The band will continue on to the Vans Warped Tour, beginning June 24, 2011 and ending August 14 of the same year.[8] It has also been released that the band will be performing at festivals such as the Download Festival in the UK[9] and Bamboozle.[10] On April 20, it was revealed the band had won the Revolver Magazine's Golden Gods Award for Best New Band and Kerrang! UK Rock Magazine Best International Newcomer. The band's second studio album, ''Set the World on Fire was released on June 14, 2011 by Lava Music/Universal Republic Records. The cover art was released in April.[11][12]The title track from Set the World on Fire was planned for use in the movie Scream 4. At the news of the song not being used the band released a statement and an extended song preview.[13] It was later announced on May 23 that the song will be featured in the Transformers: Dark of the Moon movie.[14] A clip of the album's lead single, "Fallen Angels", was released in late April.[15] It was then fully released in the UK on May 1. The US release was pushed from May 3[16] to May 10 to be given for free with the pre-order of Set the World on Fire on iTunes. As a result of "Fallen Angels" being delayed a preview of the song "Youth and Whisky" was released on May 3.[17] The band will play at the Rock am Ring festival at the Nürburgring motorsport complex in Nürburg, Germany in June 2011.[18 A brand new Black Veil Brides song, titled "Unbroken", was used in the movie The Avengers on May 1, 2012.2829 The song is from their upcoming 2012 album. Regarding the band's next album, guitarists Jinxx and Jake told Chris Droney in an interview for Glasswerk National that the band are constantly writing new music, and are planning on recording their next major LP in April 2012.[27] On February 18, Jake Pitts tweeted, "Amazing stuff. This next record is going to kick your arses." In a February 2012 interview, Ashley Purdy announced that the band's third studio album is scheduled to be released at the end of 2012.[30] On May 2, Black Veil Brides had this to announce: "As of today, we have officially began recording our new album which will be released on October 30th!" Members of Black Veil Brides Current Members *Andrew Biersack ("Andy Sixx") - Lead vocals, Piano, Keyboard (2006-present, founding member) *Christian "CC" Coma - drums, percussion, (2010–present) *Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson- rhythm guitar, violin (2009–present) *Jake Pitts - lead guitar backing vocals, (2009–present) *Ashley Purdy - bass guitar, backing vocals (2009–present) ;Former members *Sandra Alvarenga - drums (2009–2010) *Chris Hollywood - lead guitar (2007–2009) *David "Pan" Burton – rhythm guitar (2008–2009) *Johnny Herold – lead guitar (2006–2008) *Nate Shipp – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2007–2008) *Phil "Catalyst" Cenedella – bass, backing vocals (2006–2008) *Chris "Craven" Riesenberg – drums, percussion (2007–2008) Discography ;Studio albums Music videos Trivia *YAndy Six started the band when he was fourteen. *The members are known to be kind, and caring for fans. *Their first music video was for "Knives and Pens" *In some of their music videos, they show the "BVBarmy" (Supporters of Black Veil Brides) *Andy Six was bullied in school, many of their songs are inspired out of his experiences. *Andy Six has broke his tail bone, knee cap, ribs, nose and chipped a tooth. *The only girl to have ever been in Black Veil Brides was Sandra Alvarenga. *Andy Biersack got rid of his stage name "Six" in 2011 before the release of Set The World On Fire *Ashley Purdy says many people mistake him for a girl (which in some cases it’s true) *They've covered songs Rebel Yell by Billy Idol, and Unholy by Kiss *In 2012, Andy Biersack cut his hair short. *Its very rare to see Black Veil Brides without makeup. *Currently (08/07/2012) Jake Pitts is dating a UK model called Ella Cole and Jinxx is engaged to Sammi Doll (photographer and keyboard and backup vocals for the band My Sattelite) to be married this October. *Andy Biersack is married with Juliet Simms (lead vocalist from the band Automatic Loveletter and runner up of Season 2 of The Voice USA) (2019) Category:hardcore